1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to zippers. More particularly, this invention relates to zipper handles, tabs or pulls which are attached to the movable zipper slide employed to open and close a zipper. With still more specificity, this invention relates to a new, novel and heretofore unobvious apparatus which can be installed during the zipper manufacturing phase without tools and/or subsequently be used to replace a lost, destroyed or damaged zipper handle, tab or pull.
With still more specificity, this invention may include an optional cover device which can be installed over the novel handle, tab or pull for identification purposes and acts to prevent or avoid inadvertent or accidental loss of the novel handle, tab or pull from the zipper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Zipper enclosure devices and apparatus are well known.
Zippers are and have been utilized as closure devices with everything wearable and most things carryable. Automobile convertible tops, riding boots, attache cases, shower enclosures, curtains and almost anything which is fabricated in two pieces and which must be temporarily joined or closed and thereafter opened, can, and often do, employ a zipper or zippers.
The early zippers were not as popular as might be supposed for all their apparent ease and flexibility of use. The zipper has many inherent problems, not the least of which is the tendency to jam. Dirt, fabric, thread, etc., caught in the zipper teeth during opening or closing can cause the teeth of the zipper to jam so that the zipper cannot be further opened or closed until the offending object or objects are removed, assuming that this can be done.
Another problem is that of missing, lost or damaged zipper teeth. This renders the zipper useless and more often than not results in replacement of the complete zipper.
From the point of view of the consumer-user, probably the most frustrating zipper problem and the one that causes the most consternation and embarrassment is the loss of the zipper slide handle, tab or pull after the zipper has been opened on a garment being worn in a public place. It becomes quickly apparent to the garment wearer that there is no quick and easy way to close the zipper with the handle, tab or pull missing from the garment.
Obviously, it is possible to loop a short length of material through the zipper slide tang or loop, assuming of course that one is carrying a length of string or other material on their person, which is highly unlikely. Even a paper clip can be bent open and looped through the zipper slide tang to substitute for the missing zipper handle, tab or pull. However, most individuals do not carry paper clips with them for just such situations or events. The zipper owner is thus left with his or her embarrassment and anger over the inability to resolve the problem and close the zipper.
Zipper manufacturers, unlike shirt makers who supply extra buttons on shirts, do not supply extra zipper handles, tab or pulls with each zipper.
A review of the known zipper prior art has failed to disclose any reference to any easily available methods or means for replacing or attaching a replaceable handle, tab or pull in place of a lost, destroyed or damaged zipper handle, tab or pull. Hundreds of patents show and describe various handle, tab or pull constructions and most also describe attachment tools and procedures for securing the handles, tab or pulls to the zipper. However, in each instance, the known patent describes a construction which requires that the handle, tab or pull be attached by mechanical means and may also involve a forming operation. No known patent art describes a replaceable handle, tab, or pull, nor the attachment of a handle, tab or pull solely by hand and without the use of machines or other tools.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,626,093; 5,621,954; 4,022,506; and 5,101,538, listed herein by way of example only and not by way of limitation, all describe and illustrate examples of zipper handles, tabs or pulls for opening and closing typical zippers. However, none of these patents, taken either singly or in combination, show or describe, or for that matter even suggest, means for providing an easily attached, without tools, replaceable handle, tab or pull for a handle, tab or pull which has been destroyed, lost or damaged.